Se suponía
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Se suponía que el sexo femenino era el ÚNICO capaz de embarazarse, retener al bebé y alimentarlo hasta que naciera... entonces, ¿que había pasado ahí?... LAVEN 100% MPREG


**Capítulo Único **

Bien, bien…

Toda la vida de Allen Walker estaba llena de suposiciones, suposiciones lógicas y evidentes:

Se suponía que los hombres tenían el espermatozoide…

Se suponía que las mujeres tenían el óvulo…

Se suponía que, sólo con éstas dos, era posible la concepción…

Se suponía que el sexo femenino era el UNICO capaz de retener al bebé y alimentarlo hasta que naciera…

Entonces… ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en un mullido sillón mientras cargaba con un vientre de aproximadamente 8 meses de gestación…

8 meses… incluso pensarlo resultaba agobiante

¿Pero cómo es que había sucedido? ¡ERA UN HOMBRE, POR DIOS! ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGO ASÍ LE PASARA! ¡QUE ALGO ASÍ LE PASARA A CUALQUIER HOMBRE! ¡NO ERA NATURAL!

Aunque… muchas cosas supuestamente "naturales" no se aplicaban con él… y ésta sí que era una muestra de ello

Hasta cierto punto estaba acostumbrado a romper con los estatutos: había sido un niño abandonado por la deformidad de su brazo; adoptado y vivido junto a un artista callejero… que luego había convertido en akuma y, como consecuencia, maldecido y marcado con un pentágono

Vaya que rompía con los estatutos

Y claro, ser exorcista también significaba salir de lo "normal"

Pero había una diferencia entre "normal" y "natural": la primera eran reglas que la sociedad imponía implícitamente, así que todos las seguían sin objetar; la segunda era lo propio, lo que se consideraba "irrevocable y repetitivo"

De por sí lo normal jamás se aplicó en él, y realmente no era un problema: ni para sus amigos, ni para sus superiores, ni siquiera para él mismo…

¿Pero quebrantar las leyes NATURALES de la vida?... Eso debería ser un problema, ¿no?

Un pequeño pero firme movimiento proveniente de su vientre le hizo recordar cuándo las cosas comenzaron a volverse más "anti-naturales"

Dio un suspiro y recordó… recordó aquel día en que lo conoció…

El día en que conoció al padre de su hijo…

Sonrió ante esto y con cariño acarició a su… ¿bebé? Si, al parecer era la palabra correcta

…

…

Aquella vez acababan de salir de la cuidad rebobinada: Lenalee y él estaban heridos y eran auxiliados por varios médicos

No era muy conciente de qué había pasado luego de desmayarse… pero despertó en un cuarto color crema, y a su lado Komui-san le saludaba

Sin embargo, una risita y una presencia relajada le hicieron mirar a la puerta

Fue la primera vez que cruzaron miradas

"**-Mucho gusto, Allen Walker: soy Lavi" –** fue lo primero que oyó de él… al mismo tiempo que veía la sonrisa más juguetona y confiada de toda su corta vida

Un ligero sonrojo se apreció en sus mejillas, y su corazón se aceleró al grado de asustarle

Pero… se suponía que era normal, ¿no? Era la primera vez que le veía…

Se suponía que eso pasaba cuando conocías a alguien, ¿no?

"**-Mucho gusto" –** fue lo único que puedo responder

Desde entonces las cosas se volvieron todo menos "naturales"

…

…

Al principio nada extraño ocurría: charlaban, comían juntos, molestaban a Kanda… jugaban a las escondidillas…

OK, tal vez lo último sí era raro, pero nada que no pasara entre dos buenos amigos… y de los mejores

Lo único que le llegó a inquietar fue el latido de su corazón: ése frenético palpitar cada que Lavi se le acercaba… y más cuando su sonrisa juguetona y confiada aparecía en sus labios…

Se suponía que era normal que sintiera eso, ¿no? Después de todo Lavi tenía esa chispa que hacía que todos sonrieran y se olvidaran de sus penas; sería extraño que no sintiera eso cuando él se acercaba, ¿verdad?

Lo tomó de esta manera, así que todo siguió igual: feliz y relajado… aparentemente…

De repente notó cómo su amigo perdía el brillo de sus ojos… el ánimo de sus acciones… la energía con que luchaba… la calidez de su sonrisa

Lo peor era que se negaba a hablar de ello: siempre decía que sólo era su imaginación y que nada ocurría… que absolutamente nada ocurría… que nunca ocurriría nada…

Era algo lento, pero no tonto como para creer semejante estupidez

Como amigo respetaba que no quisiera contarle… y comprendía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hablarle del tema…

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no se preocupara por él… que no tratara de animarle… que no intentara hacerle sonreír… que no intentara que mostrara esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, que le hacía pensar que el mundo no era tan frío y lúgubre como él lo había conocido…

Esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacer palpitar el corazón de cualquiera…

Pero se suponía que era normal, ¿no? Preocuparse por su MEJOR amigo y querer verlo sonreír…

…

…

Aunque… un día lluvioso… un día donde rayos caían del cielo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar…

Ese día las cosas se aclararon en extremo…

Ese día fue cuando las cosas se volvieron oficialmente "anormales"

Ese día fue en que el primer "se suponía…" se desvaneció

…

…

…

Aquella vez no había podido encontrar a Lavi: ni en la Biblioteca, ni en el comedor, ni en la azotea… ¡en ningún lugar! Incluso preguntó sobre él a sus amigos, pero ni siquiera Bookman sabía donde estaba…

Comenzó a preocuparse… y un mal presentimiento le llenó el corazón

Con más fuerza y rapidez cruzó la Orden… sin embargo un silencio sepulcral era su respuesta

Sin saber por qué lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas…

Pero se suponía que era normal, ¿no? La angustia de no hallar a su amigo… a su mejor amigo… era común que esa angustia le arrancara lágrimas, ¿verdad?

Para esto llegó a la entrada del Cuartel… y gracias a unas cámaras pudo ver…

Vio a Lavi afuera… justo a la orilla del precipicio…

Llovía terriblemente

Sin perder tiempo salió a su encuentro… poco le importó mojarse…

Sólo podía pensar en estar a su lado

Pero cuando se acercó… notó que estaba inmóvil… como una estatua…

Su ojo miraba el fondo…

**-¿Lavi? –** le tocó el hombro **-¿Lavi…?**

No contestó

**-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? –** rió un poco: a pesar de todo… ahora estaba tranquilo **– Me tenías preocupado, pero eso ya no importa –** sonrió **–Entremos o te resfriarás**

Tardó un poco en reaccionar… y luego le miró…

**-Allen…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-Eres… mi mejor amigo… -** le veía… dolido **– Has sido… el primer y mejor amigo que he tenido…**

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y el latido de su corazón no se hizo esperar…

Aún así tenía un mal presentimiento

**-¿Lavi? ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Me sentí… tan bien contigo… que olvidé lo más importante de todo: que el abuelo no se diera cuenta **– un quiebre se apreciaba en su voz **– Allen… el abuelo sabe sobre el lazo que formé contigo…**

¿Lazo? ¿Con él?...

Se sintió… realmente feliz… pero…

**-¿Y eso es malo?**

**-La regla más importante de los Bookman… es no involucrarse demasiado con los humanos** – volvió a mirar el precipicio **– Es la regla básica… si la rompes… ya no puedes ser un Bookman…**

¿Ya no…?

**-Allen… ya no puedo ser un Bookman…**

Quizá era la lluvia que le mojaba la cara… o el que la tuviera agachada… pero… podría haber jurado que… Lavi lloraba…

Lavi estaba llorando…

Miró sus manos: las apretaba fuertemente en forma de puños…

**-¿Qué…?**

**-El abuelo… se dio cuenta de nuestro lazo, Allen… del único lazo que he desarrollado en mi vida… se dio cuenta de lo débil que he sido… y es por eso que me expulsó…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Me expulsó del Clan Bookman… ya no puedo ser su sucesor…**

¿Pero que…?

**-Hoy, a media noche, el viejo terminará su registro y se irá de la Orden… y yo… yo… ¡Yo no podré acompañarle!**

Sus palabras… el tono de su voz…

Le dolía verle así… mucho…

Intentó abrazarle… pero se apartó bruscamente

**-¡¿No lo entiendes, Allen?! ¡YA NO PUEDO SER UN BOOKMAN!** –gritaba **-¡Ya no puedo serlo! ¡El viejo me ha expulsado! ¡ME HA EXPULSADO! -** se cubrió la cara con las manos** -Me lo dijo esta mañana… ¡desde hace 10 horas no soy más su sucesor! ¡YA NO! ¡YA NO LO SOY!**

No se atrevió a decir algo… no sabía… no tenía idea…

**-¿Y ahora… que voy a hacer? –** bajó sus brazos y sonrió de forma burlona – **Sólo quería ser un Bookman… abandoné a mi familia por eso, a mis amigos… presencié tantas guerras… y muertes… todo para ser uno de ellos… ¿y ahora ya no podré? JAJAJAJA ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¡NO TENGO NADA!!**

**-Eso… no es cierto –**susurró **–Aún… tienes a la Orden… aún eres un exorcista…**

**-¿Exorcista? Jajajaja ¡Los exorcistas sólo son ovejas que se sacrifican por un Dios estúpido! ¡¿Qué clase de poder "superior" les pide luchar?! **

Era cierto… pero…

**-¿Y… y los chicos?**

**-Sólo son tinta… y si mueren eso es lo único que quedará… no me importan… jamás me han importado…**

**-¿De que rayos estas hablando? –** comenzaba a molestarse - **¿Ellos no significan nada para ti?**

**-No… sólo estuve con ellos porque Bookman me lo pidió… era parte de mi trabajo…**

Entendió el sentimiento de aquello…

…

Sin embargo… había una pregunta que quería hacer…

**-¿Y yo?**

**-…**

**-Lavi… ¿me odias?**

No dijo nada

**-¿Me odias… por ser el que te quitó tu sueño?**

Suspiró… las lágrimas seguían cayendo, al igual que la lluvia

Parecía que nunca se iba a detener…

**-No… no te odio, Allen…**

Aquello le dio una gran tranquilidad

**-Eres… mi mejor amigo… no podría odiarte… no a ti… pero no es suficiente…**

¿No… lo era?

**-Yo era es sucesor de Bookman… además de eso no quedaba más de mí… y ahora que he sido expulsado… no hay nada más… no soy nadie… no soy nada…**

**-¡Eres Lavi! –**gritó desesperado **- ¡Eres Lavi! ¡Eres un exorcista! ¡Eres nuestro compañero! ¡¿Dónde quedó el chico que siempre hacía sonreír a todos?! ¡Que se comportaba tranquilo a pesar de los problemas! ¡¿Dónde está la sonrisa juguetona y confiada de mi mejor amigo?!**

**-No existe…**

¿Qué…?

**-Nunca ha existido** –se acercó al precipicio – **No soy nada… no existo… nunca… - **sonrió triste **–El único al que le importaba era a Bookman, a la sucesión de su Clan… pero no más… ya no…**

**-¿Lavi…?**

**-No soy Lavi… soy nada… soy un cuerpo que podría desaparecer y ni así el mundo se daría cuenta de que se ha ido**

La crudeza de la situación le atravesó como una daga a su corazón…

Y sólo en ese instante, cuando parecía que todo se acababa, precisamente ahí se dio cuenta de que los "se suponía" no eran ciertos…

De que lo "normal" ya no cabía ahí

Respiró profundo

**-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?**

**-Caer… -**extendió los brazos –**Caer y terminar de desaparecer… - **le miró y sonrió** –Eres mi mejor amigo, Allen… pero eso no es suficiente…**

**-Entonces… **- atrapó su mano con un fuerte agarre **–Quiero desaparecer contigo**

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar

**-¿A… Allen?**

En ese segundo todo se aclaró… en medio de aquella lluvia y frente a aquel precipicio

**-S¡ no eres Bookman, no eres nada… **-sonrió cálidamente **–Pero sin ti, yo soy el que se vuelve nada…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Sin ti no puedo continuar… eso es todo…**

Y con un suave movimiento posó sus labios sobre los de su amigo…

…

Duraron así unos segundos…

**-Quisiera… tener la oportunidad de demostrarte que, si no eres un Bookman, puedes formar parte de la historia –** dijo luego de apartarse; sin embargo no le soltó la mano **–Quiero… la oportunidad de que formes parte de mi historia… de que nosotros, a pesar de que sólo seremos tinta, tracemos el resto del cuento… -**recargó la cabeza en su hombro **– Si me volveré un registro… quisiera que tú también estés en él… que la historia nos recuerde juntos – **sonrió **–Déjame darte un nombre, un hogar, un apoyo incondicional… déjame quererte… déjame volverme parte de tu historia y tú de la mía… -**apretó más su mano **–Pero si decides desaparecer… quisiera hacerlo contigo… quisiera formar parte de tu fin… por favor, Lavi…**

Hubo silencio entre ellos… pero la lluvia y los truenos hacían eco en ese escenario…

…

De pronto sintió que el pelirrojo correspondía al agarre de sus manos

**-¿Formar… una historia juntos?**

**-Si… -**entrecerró los ojos **–Si ya no puedes ser un Bookman vuélvete parte de sus registros… vuélvete parte de mis registros, Lavi… déjame quererte… y hagamos nuestra propia historia…**

**-¿Funcionará?**

**-Claro…**

De un momento a otro se vio atrapado entre los brazos del mayor…

Sonrió y hundió la cabeza en su pecho

Fue…cuando lo "natural" y los inocentes "se suponía" se borraron…

…

…

…

Si… lo recordaba perfectamente…

Otro golpecito del bebé le hizo sonreír aún más…

Definitivamente muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquella vez

Y claro, como en toda relación, el sexo no se hizo esperar: tanto Lavi como él lo deseaban, así que enseguida que salieron de ésa espantosa lluvia, fueron al cuarto más cercano (y vacío) que encontraron

Fue la primera de tantas placenteras tardes… y claro que también de mañanas y noches

…

Se suponía que los hombres no podían acostarse con otros hombres…

Se suponía que no debía, no podía amar a Lavi…

Pero eso ya no importaba… no importaba en lo absoluto: si eran felices el mundo podía seguir girando

Y como aquella vez lo dijo Lavi: ése mismo día Bookman abandonó la Orden…

Su cuarto, sus libros… todo desapareció… no quedó nada…

Panda partió para hacer un nuevo registro… dejó a su aprendiz atrás y se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera existido…

Lo único que dejó, y eso fue un poco extraño, fueron sus pendientes: esos raros cilindros verde esmeralda con dibujos de escamas…

Al parecer había sido un regalo de despedida… y se convirtió en uno de los grandes tesoros de Lavi…

Eso tenía aproximadamente dos años

…

Miró otra vez su abultado vientre: pensar que ese era uno de los tantos "se suponía" que no se aplicaban en su vida

Pero se alegraba realmente… ¡pensar que pronto nacería su hijo! ¡Que pronto sería padre! ¡QUE PRONTO LAVI Y ÉL SERÍAN PADRES! ¡Era una sensación tan maravillosa!

Claro que al inicio fue un escándalo… y no sólo por el pelirrojo, sino por sus amigos…

OK, tenía que admitir que habían mantenido su relación en secreto: más por comodidad que por vergüenza; y fue fácil, al menos al principio… pero se complicó cuando, por uno de sus tantos momentos de excitación, tuvieron sexo en el comedor… ¡claro que era de noche y no había nadie! Sin embargo, al día siguiente, todos les preguntaron "-¿Son pareja?" en medio de risitas, carraspeos y notorios sonrojos

Fue cuando comenzaron a reflexionar si gemían demasiado fuerte…

No pasó a más, así que pudieron mostrar su cariño abiertamente…

Aunque, por sugerencia de Lenalee, Komui se dio a la tarea de hacerles un chequeo médico cada mes: según por precaución…

Pero, ¿por que por precaución? ¿Lo decía por las enfermedades? Ese no era problema: tanto Lavi como él era vírgenes antes de su primer encuentro, y de ahí en fuera les era imposible desear sexo de otra persona

¿Y el embarazo? Jajajaja ¡Eran hombres! ¡Los hombres no podían tener hijos!

Se suponía que los hombres no podían tener hijos…

Sonrió y acarició otra vez su vientre: un hombre no podía concebir con otro, pero se alegraba de que fueran la excepción

El asunto se dio gracias a la Inocencia

Por se tipo "parasitario", la Inocencia podía hacer más cambios y mejoras que los de tipo "equipamiento", ya que, si el cuerpo era el arma, requería "ajustes", todo a voluntad de la Inocencia… pero como también contaba la voluntad del contenedor, éste podía influir en los cambios

Algo así les había dicho Komui

Lavi, al enterarse de la noticia, se puso a brincar, a reír, a gritar a todo pulmón que sería padre…

Y como buen conejo que era, salió presuroso de la enfermería a decirles a TODOS la buena nueva

En cuanto a él, él sólo pudo sonreír y agradecer por semejante milagro

Aunque, después de detener la frenética carrera de Lavi y meterlo a la habitación, el Supervisor y la Jefa de enfermeras les dieron indicaciones estrictas: desde medicamentos hasta precauciones en su cuarto

Y también hubo algo más: al parecer la Inocencia era la que mantenía al feto en buen estado, así que no podría activarla en todos los meses que durara su embarazo… claro que eso significaba que no iría a misiones

No tuvieron objeción

Sin embargo, como el pelirrojo aparentaba buena salud, seguiría yendo a trabajar, pero Komui trataría de que las misiones fueran lo más cortas posibles y si podía evitarle ir, lo haría

Luego de eso Lenalee, Krory, Marie… incluso Kanda se dedicaron a ayudarles: ya fuera con la ropa del bebé, las cosas que necesitarían, etc.

Eso sí: Yu sólo se metía en la misiones, pero echaba una ojeada a lo demás de vez en cuando

¿Y quien no? ver a un hombre embarazado no era NADA común… ¡y más si se trataba de Moyashi! La paternidad sí que le había venido muy bien: se veía más hermoso, su piel era más suave, su cabello más brillante, las facciones un poquito más finas…

Simplemente una belleza

Y cuando su pancita comenzó a notarse se vio más adorable

Lavi… ¡Ay, Lavi! Él irradiaba tanta alegría, orgullo, una energía que contagiaba a todos… ¡su sonrisa era tan cálida y juguetona! No recordaba mejor gesto

**¡PAS!**

De pronto se abrió la puerta

**-¡Allen!**

De un momento a otro se vio abrazado fuertemente

**-¡Hola Allen!**

**-Bienvenido Lavi –**dijo sonriendo**- ¿Cuándo llegaste?**

**-¡Hace exactamente 5 minutos!**

**-Me alegra… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?**

**-Bien, bien… ¡eso no importa! –** le besó**- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Estoy de maravilla – **tomó su mano y la colocó en su vientre **- Ha estado inquieto todo el día**

**-¡¿Cómo esta mi bebé?! –**le acarició**-¿Me extrañaste?**

Pateó

**-Creo que eso es un sí –** una gotera cayó por su sien

**-¿Cómo se ha portado Moyashi?** – preguntó al bulto **-¿Ha sido bueno contigo?**

**-Por supuesto que lo he sido –**suspiró **–Y no me digas Moyashi: soy Allen, para eso tengo nombre**

**-Cierto –**se sentó a su lado y lo abracó **–Pero te queda bien "Moyashi"**

**-Grrr…**

**-Hablando de nombres… ¿ya has pensado en alguno para el bebé? Creo que tuviste tiempo para escogerlo**

**-No realmente… -**recargó la cabeza en su hombro** –No soy bueno con esas cosas… ¿pero que hay de ti? ¿Ya lo pensaste?**

**-Algo así **–sonrió**-Si es niña, me gusta "Aisha"** – meditó un poco **– Y si es niño… creo que "Zack"**

**-Mmm… se oyen bien**

**-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? –** preguntó con emoción

-**Sólo deseo que nazca bien y saludable – **suspiró **– Pero… si tuviera que elegir… creo que sería "niño"**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No es por algo en especial, simplemente creo que sería lo mejor… al menos para estos tiempos –**sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente **–Además… me hace mucha ilusión un niño con tu cabello rojo y mis ojos grises…**

**-Eso sería… tan genial… -** le abrazó con mayor fuerza **– Aunque tampoco suena mal una niña con tu cabello plateado y mis ojos verdes**

**-Cierto… pero…**

**PUM**

Una punzada… de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada…

Se puso pálido

**-¿Allen…?**

**PUM**

Otra…

**-¿Qué… que tienes?**

**PUM PUM PUM**

**-La… Lavi… **-comenzó a respirar pesadamente **–Ya… ya…**

**-¿Eh?**

**PUM PU****M PUM PUM PUM**

Se dobló y abrazó su vientre

**-Ya… ya va a nacer…**

…

…

…

**-¿Qué…?**

**PUM PUM PUM**

**-¡Mierda, Lavi! –**dibujaba muecas de dolor **-¡Reacciona! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Llévame a la enfermería!**

**-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡ENSEGUIDA! **–se levantó de un salto **-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡No te mueras!**

**-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!**

**PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM**

**-¡¡¡AAhhhhhhhh !!**

**-¡Dame tu brazo!**

Y como pudo lo levantó; intentó cargarle… pero era demasiado pesado

Lo sacó rápidamente de la habitación

**-¡Ahhhh! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!**

**-¡No te desesperes, Allen! –**sacó su martillo -¡**Llegaremos pronto!** –lo dirigió al camino; ayudó al albino a ponerse en la base y le abrazó **- ¡Extiende, extiende, extiende!**

Y así lo hizo la Inocencia

Recorrieron los pasillos velozmente, pero habría que agregar que, a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, Lavi les gritaba "-Ya va a nacer"

Naturalmente no se hizo esperar el tumulto de gente: era más que obvio que querían presenciar tal evento

Cuando llegaron, la Jefa de enfermeras ya les esperaba, así que el ingreso de Allen fue inmediato… y

aunque el pelirrojo quería estar junto a él, una ayudante le pidió que esperara afuera

Cerraron la puerta prácticamente en sus narices

Estuvo a punto de usar la fuerza, pero fue detenido

**-Tranquilo, Lavi**

**-Todo saldrá bien**

**-Deja de hacer ruido, Usagi-baka**

**-¿Eh?**

Eran Lenalee, Krory y Kanda…

**-¡Hola, chicos! –** sonrió **-¡Me alegra que estén aquí!**

**-Por supuesto – **habló Arystar **– Nunca nos perderíamos algo como esto**

**-Exacto –**sonrió ampliamente **–Estoy muy emocionada… ¡es el primer bebé que nacerá en la Orden! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Cosas como ésta en verdad motivan a seguir luchando!**

**-Jeje, ¿tu crees? – **miró a su compañero **–¡Hasta vino Yu!**

**-Tsk, éste lugar está lleno** –frunció el seño **–La mayoría estorban: deberían largarse**

**-…Su humor nunca cambia…**

**-Lavi, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Allen-kun allá adentro?**

**-Un par de minutos**

**-¿Estás emocionado?**

**-¡Claro que si, Kuro-chan! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Va a nacer mi hijo! ¡Estoy más que emocionado!**

**-Así que tu hijo – **habló el japonés**- Se notaba que tú y Moyashi no perdían el tiempo**

**-Jijijiji**

**-En fin, no vamos a lograr nada aquí parado, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Esto durará un rato**

Lo hicieron y se relajaron

Pero Lavi… bueno, ser padre no era cosa de todos los días, así que, naturalmente, estaba nervioso; sudaba en frío; jugaba desesperado con sus manos; se levantaba, paseaba enfrente de la puerta unas 20 veces y luego volvía asentarse; respiraba rápido; trataba de entretenerse contando cuántos cabellos tenía una coleta de Lenalee; examinaba los dientes de Krory; jugaba con Mugen (estuvo apunto de morir por eso); se hacía bolita en el piso y rodaba; etc. Etc. Etc.

Todo para que no lo dominara el pánico, entrara a la bruta fuerza y se enterara de una vez qué carajo estaba pasando

**-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

En un momento los murmullos y charlas de los presentes fueron silenciados por un profundo y largo grito

**-¡ALLEN!**

Saltó a la puerta: la golpeó varias veces exigiendo saber qué ocurría… y al no obtener respuesta, sino más gritos, hizo que su martillo creciera

Una aura en llamas le envolvía

…

Tuvo que ser detenido por varios buscadores, Reenver, Johny, Kanda y Krory

**-¡Joder! ¡Déjenme en paz!** –decía mientras los chicos trataban de inmovilizarlo**- ¡Quiero saber qué esta pasando allí dentro! ¡Tengo derecho de saberlo! ¡Así que suéltenme de una puta vez!**

**-¡Usagi-baka! ¡No es momento para ponerte así! ¡Piensa por un momento!**

**-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**-¡Ni coño de pensar!** –dio un paso al frente con gran fuerza **- ¡Quiero saber de Allen y de mi hijo! ¡JODER! ¡SUÉLTENME!**

**-¡Lavi! ¡Tranquilo! –i**ntentó Kuro-chan **– ¡No ayudarás en nada a Allen con esa actitud! ¡¿No ves que se está esforzando mientras tú estás causando problemas?! ¡Se prudente!**

Pareció apaciguarlo un poco… pero…

**-¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

Eso lo hecho totalmente a perder

**-¡¡ALLEN!! ¡¡YA VOY!! ¡YA VOY! –** recuperó las fuerzas **-¡¡¿LO VEN?!! ¡¡ALLEN ME NECESITA!! ¡¡TIENEN QUE SOLTARME!! ¡¡DEBO ESTAR CON ÉL!! ¡¡TENGO QUE ESTAR CON ÉL!!**

**¡PAS!**

De un movimiento se libró de todos, incluyendo a Krory y a Kanda

Corrió y estuvo a punto de abrir, pero fue interceptado por el último elemento

**-Lavi, deja de comportarte como un niño**

Era Lenalee

**-¡No te metas! –** estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, y más al escuchar los constantes gritos **-¡Allen me necesita! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo!**

**-No está solo –**sonrió cálidamente… la temible arma secreta **–Tú estás aquí, nosotros también… y allá adentro le están atendiendo perfectamente, ¡estará bien!**

**-¿Y… y los gritos?**

**-Allen-kun es un hombre, no tiene vagina por donde pase el bebé… seguramente le están haciendo cesárea**

**-¿No debieron haberle puesto anestesia?**

**-Cierto, pero tarda en hacer efecto… tal vez ya no hay tiempo y lo están haciendo así**

**-¡¿Cómo?! ¡NO PUEDE…!**

**-Cálmate-** interrumpió** –Piensa en él: se está esforzando por ustedes tres… no le causes más problemas**

**-Pero quiero ayudar…**

**-Hazlo siendo paciente…**

Sin más volvió a su asiento y se quedó ahí…

Apretó fuerte sus manos y cerró los ojos, esperando…

Esperando a pesar de los llamados de Allen y de sus gritos… ¡SÓLO ESPERANDO!

…

…

…

…

Se escuchó un último quejido… y enseguida un llanto…

El llanto de un bebé…

Las puertas se abrieron y se asomó la jefa de enfermeras; sin perder tiempo Lavi se acercó, seguido de toda la bola de curiosos

**-¡¿Qué pasó?!**

**-Walker-sama y el bebé están perfectamente**

Todos saltaron emocionados, y él finalmente pudo exhalar el aire de sus pulmones

**-¿Qué fue? –** preguntó ya tranquilo

**-Un niño**

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron espera, y mucho menos de sus amigos, quienes le daban palmaditas en el hombro y comentarios como "Felicidades" o "Bien hecho"

Él sonreía mientras su pecho se inflaba como globo: realmente estaba feliz

**-Este… -**habló un poco nervioso **-¿Puedo pasar a verlos?**

**-Claro- **le abrió paso** –Pero Walker-sama está dormido –** una gotera cayó por su cabeza**- Hasta ahora le hizo efecto la anestesia**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que lo hizo…?**

**-Así es – **interrumpió **–Queríamos esperar, pero sólo nos gritó –"Háganlo ahora"**

**-Típico de Allen**

**-No se preocupe: a pesar de todo, las cosas salieron bien**

Y con esto se decidió a entrar

___________________________________________________________________________________

La enfermería era un cuarto muy amplio, con varias camas a lo largo y un enorme estante lleno de medicamentos, en la pared central

Justo en la última cama de la fila derecha se extendía una cortina; varias enfermeras retiraban instrumente quirúrgicos; una de ellas cargaba un bultito

**-¡Oh! ¡Miren! –** habló una **-¡Lavi-sama está aquí!**

Todas las miradas se posaron en él…

**-¡Hola chicas!** –respondió relajado **-¿Cómo salió todo?**

**-¡Muy bien! –**se apresuraron a abrirle paso **-¡Véalo usted mismo!**

¿Eh…? ¿Se referían a…?

La que cargaba el bulto se le acercó sonriente

**-Lavi-sama… déjeme presentarle a su hijo**

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar

Se suponía que era normal, ¿no? ¡Estaba conociendo a su niño!

**-¿Puedo…?**

**-¡Por supuesto! –**se lo extendió

Con mucho cuidado lo cargó; estaba envuelto en un cobertor azul

Destapó su carita… y ahí estaba: era de piel apiñonada, de nariz pequeña y labios finos… no tenía mucho cabello, pero se notaba que era rojizo… sus manos eran tan suaves y pequeñas… ¿los ojos? No lo supo: los tenía cerrados… aunque ya intuía de qué color eran

Despedía un olor dulce

No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja: sin duda era lo más hermoso que había visto

**-¡Hola Zack! –**sujetó su manita**- ¡Soy tu papá! ¡¿Cómo estás?!**

Se movió un poco

**-¡Soy tu papá! ¡Soy tu papá!** –le movía alegremente su extremidad **– ¡Y tú eres Zack! ¡Si! ¡Ese es tu nombre! **

Miró a la cama de Allen y se acercó presuroso

Estaba dormido: respiraba tranquilo mientras su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su pecho

Se sentó a su lado

**-Allen, ¡Zack está aquí! ¡Finalmente esta aquí!** –acarició su mano **–Bien hecho: te esforzaste admirablemente –**sonrió **-¡Ya quiero que despiertes y los veas! ¡Se parece mucho a mí!, ¡claro que a ti también, pero más a mí! ¡Es hermoso! –** besó sus labios **–Te amo Allen… y gracias: me has hecho verdaderamente feliz… y ahora que Zack está aquí, todo será mejor que antes… ¡te lo prometo! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario por ustedes dos!**

Las enfermeras, conmovidas por la escena, empezaron a retirarse

Los tres se quedaron solos

**-Allen… Allen, deberías verlo: es la cosita más hermosa que jamás he visto **–sonrió** –Bueno, lo segundo más hermoso: obviamente sigo pensando que tú eres lo más bello de todo… y más ahora que me has dado a Zack – **no podía quitar su estúpida sonrisa **- ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Ahora somos una familia! ¡Nada puede salir mal si estamos juntos!**

Juntos… eso le hizo recordar a su maestro…

**-¿Sabes, Zack? – **le movió la manita –**A pesar de todo me hubiera gustado que Bookman te hubiera conocido… ¡sería bisabuelo! Jijiji –**ahora le tomo la mano al albino** –Pero… no me arrepiento de nada… todo valió la pena**

Se quedó… quería estar ahí cuando Allen despertara y presentarle a su hijo: con cabello rojizo y ojos plateados… exactamente como lo había deseado…

¡Pero aún tenía ganas de una niña!

Sonrió: no se daría por vencido todavía… si era necesario haría gemir a Allen TODAS las noches (días y tardes, si era necesario) para que eso ocurriera…

Aunque no lo haría sólo para tener a su linda hija, eso parte del paquete: lo haría principalmente porque seguía (y seguiría siempre) enamorado de él…

Hacer suyo su cuerpo, arrancarle gemidos, recorrer cada parte de su suave piel y besarle con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz… era algo de lo que JAMAS se cansaría…

Miró al pequeño: pensar que había nacido gracias a esa extraña, inusual, pero sobre todo, maravillosa unión

Definitivamente todo había valido la pena…

…

…

…

Bien, bien…

La vida de Lavi estaba llena de suposiciones:

Se suponía que era un fantasma que recorría el mundo…

Se suponía que los humanos sólo eran tinta…

Se suponía que no podía involucrase con ellos, mucho menos tomarles afecto…

Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Se encontraba en la enfermería, cargando a su hijo mientras esperaba a que su pareja despertara

Allen Walker era el nombre de su pareja

¿Qué sucedió? Muy simple: se enamoró…

…

Sonrió: si que era simple…

…

Se suponía que no debían tener esperanza: su hijo había nacido en un mundo azotado por la guerra

Se suponía que debían preocuparse por ellos mismos: como exorcistas que eran, podían morir en cualquier momento… eso incluía dejar al niño solo…

Se suponía que ni siquiera debió nacer: no sólo porque ambos eran varones, sino también porque los hombres NO PODÍAN embarazarse…

Se suponía que Zack era un error…

…

Pero los "se suponía" ya no cabían ahí… ya no era admitidos…

Eran algo que ya no valían

Y así estaba muy bien… era perfecto…

Los "se suponía" simplemente dejaron de existir

Definitivamente, sin ellos, sus vidas serían muy interesantes…

**FIN**


End file.
